The Fallen
by Luv satin
Summary: One night after his second year at Hogwarts, Harry disappears. Creature fic. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**War in Heaven**

**Now war arose in Heaven, Michael and his Angels fighting against the Dragon; and the Dragon and his Angels fought, but they were defeated and there was no longer any place for them in Heaven. And the Great Dragon was thrown down, the Ancient Serpent, who is called the Devil and Satan, the Deceiver of the whole world – he was thrown down to earth, and his Angels were thrown with him.**

**Opening words in the Book of Revelations**

Prologue

Harry buried his head into his pillow in an attempt to muffle the scream he was unable to hold back. His back felt like it was tearing open. He had noticed the lumps on his back a few weeks before he left Hogwarts for the summer holidays. He hadn't mentioned them to anyone, assuming that it was just some swelling from his encounter in the Chamber of Secrets. Madame Pomfrey hadn't mentioned anything was wrong so he thought that it couldn't be that bad.

The world seemed to be spinning, and he realised that he was suffocating himself in his pillow. He tried to move his head, but the movement jolted his back and he screamed in agony. The world was spinning again and his vision was going black, the last thing he heard before everything faded away was the sound of breaking glass, and the rustling of feathers.

* * *

BOY-WHO-LIVED MISSING!

It has been found by the Ministry of Magic that Harry Potter also known as the Boy-Who-Lived has been missing from his home with his muggle relatives since a week into Hogwarts summer holidays. The muggle police (aurors) who attended the scene found the bed covered in blood and the window broken. Potters uncle and aunt are currently being held in suspicion of his disappearance and possible death. After a thorough investigation this reporter wants to know why the Ministry and Aurors were unaware of this situation until days after it happened. Why was he not better protected, and who in their right mind would leave the Boy-Who-Lived with muggles. This reporter believes that the public deserve answers to these questions.

Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet

* * *

"What happened Albus?" The question was posed by Minerva Mcgonagle in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts.

"I'm afraid that I don't know Minerva, he should have been safe there."

"Obviously not. Those muggles were never fit guardians for a wizard."

"They are his family, Minerva."

"For what it was worth, which wasn't a lot. What are you going to do about this?"

"All I can, I have contacts that I can use to search for him. At the moment that is all I can do."

"I suppose it had better be enough then."

"We will find him Minerva."

"I hope so Albus, I really do."

* * *

"Molly, have you seen this!"

"Seen what Arthur? I haven't sat down all morning."

"Today's Prophet, it says that Harry's missing, possibly dead!"

"What! Let me see! Oh no, how could this happen?"

"We can't keep this from the children. If we don't tell them someone else will."

"I know, is there anything we can do?"

"Nothing more than is already being done. I'm sure Headmaster Dumbledore is doing all he can."

"You're right of course. I suppose we had better let the children know before they find out for themselves."

* * *

"Hermione! There's an owl on the kitchen table! I think it's dead!"

"oh! It's not dead Mum. It's just Errol, must be a letter from Ron."

"Oh, in that case I'll get the poor thing some water and something to eat."

"Oh no, no, no. This is aweful!"

"What is it honey?"

"Harry's missing! Ron said that they arrested his relatives on suspicion of murder!"

"That's horrible! Why do they think he's dead if he's missing?"

"Ron doesn't say. But it says that the police made the arrest a week ago, not the aurors. It may be on the news."

"I'll get your fathers newspaper from last week. It'll be in there if anywhere."

"Thanks mum."

"Here it is. Oh dear."

"What is it mum?"

"They found his bed soaked in blood and the window smashed. No sign of where he might be. And no evidence of anyone but the family being in the house."

"Mum, Harry will be ok, right?"

"I'm sure that the authorities will find him, honey."

"Thanks Mum."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Harry wake up slowly, the first thing that he noticed was the absence of pain. Then he noticed that he was laying face down on a hard surface. He assumed it was the floor and attempted to roll onto his back, only to find that he couldn't move at all. He started to struggle, but couldn't find where he was tied. It had to be magic, he screwed his eyes shut tight and took a deep breath to try and calm down. Footsteps sounded from outside wherever he was, and the door to his room opened and closed again.

"You're awake." The voice was deep and serious; there was no hint of kindness or humour in it. Suddenly he found himself hoisted upright and deposited in a sitting position.

Harry couldn't hold in the surprised gasp as he caught sight of the owner of the voice. It was a short slender young man dressed in loose green trousers, his torso was bare except for a pair of leather belts crossed over his chest, he had ebony skin and emotionless brown eyes, his hair was curly and cropped close to his skull. But the thing that Harry couldn't take his eyes away from was the enormous black feathery wings that rose above the man's shoulders.

Harry's eyes widened and he instinctively jerked himself backwards, and would have ended up flat on the floor again if the winged man hadn't have steadied him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't do that, you're wings haven't finished healing yet."

At that Harry started to twist his body in panic, trying to see what the man was talking about. Whatever was keeping his body static failed and suddenly the winged man had his hands full of a struggling body. Having rediscovered his voice, Harry started shouting incoherently.

The noise they were making brought half a dozen men running into the room. They pinned his arms and legs to the ground, and Harry found himself face down again. For the first time he noticed the thin pallet that he was laying on, a pair of feet appeared in front of his face. Then he was pulled upright facing the man the feet belonged to. Shoulder length wavy golden hair fell to his shoulders; he also had a bare chest with great white wings framing his torso. Bright blue eyes were glaring at Harry, he tried to look away, but a strong hand gripped his chin, forcing him to face the blonde man.

"You will remain calm. Your situation will be explained after your medical examination is complete."

The blonde nodded to the first man to continue what he had started. The others kept Harry's limbs immobile while he worked. Harry couldn't help but twitch away from the strange sensations the man was producing from his back, but the men holding his arms tightened their hold so he could not move enough to interfere with the examination.

It was soon finished, and the men holding his legs let go. The ones holding his arms dragged him from the room, following the lead of the blonde man. The other three men remained somewhere behind them. The hallway they walked through were made of rough hewn stone, like a man made cave, there were no windows and very few doors. They finally came to a huge cavern with a lake in the middle, he was dragged past the lake and out of the cave mouth and into the open air. Harry found himself on a ledge high up what appeared to be a mountain. The blonde stretched his wings and jumped from the ledge, he easily glided up into the air towards a group of huts built into the side of the mountain. Before he could protest the two men holding him jumped off the ledge still holding onto Harry.

Harry let out a strangled yell and screwed his eyes tight shut, he found himself dangling by his arms in the air. He decided that he didn't like it at all; it was nothing like riding a broom. The flight seemed to last hours to Harry, but finally he felt solid ground beneath his feet. He would have collapsed to his knees if it weren't for the hands still holding onto him. He opened his eyes as he was dragged forward into one of the huts. The blonde man was already seated on a backless couch, Harry was pushed onto another and the other two men left them alone.

"I know you have questions, you will save them until I have finished my explanation." The blonde barely waited for Harry's curt nod before continuing. "My name is Beltrán. I have been chosen as your mentor. Any questions or problems I will handle. As to why you are here, you are one of us. We are Nephilim. The descendants of the Fallen Angels that followed Satan in his rebellion against God. Your mother was a descendant of one of these Angels, as is your Aunt and Cousin. Your wings started to grow when you reached puberty, and we collected you then, your wings are not at full growth yet, they will grow far a few months yet. Until then you will stay here, I live here and you will live with me until you are an adult. You may ask any questions you have now."

"My mother was a witch, not one of you! My relatives are not even magical!"

"Nephilim are not magical, in our whole population there are less than 10 of us with magic, including you. All Nephilim are male the women born to us carry the gene but do not manifest it, nor do those males with incompatible traits."

"My friends will miss me, take me home."

"Do you really think that they will accept you, child. You are Nephilim, condemned by God, and shunned by man. The wizards declared us Dark hundreds of years ago."

"They won't abandon me..."

"You belong with your own kind. We are kin, we will look after you."

"But... "

"Enough child, you won't be going back, none of us can go back. You will sleep now; we will speak again in the morning."

Beltrán stood and gestured for Harry to follow him. He stood unsteadily and walked after the blonde who was pushing past a heavy leather curtain. Beyond there were two nest-like beds, they were little more than hardened leather scoops filled with blankets. Harry crawled into one without complaint, and was asleep moments later.


End file.
